Diego and Shira Have Cubs
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Diego and Shira finally becomes parents. How do they cope with that? One Shot


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

******Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**One Shot**

* * *

**Diego and Shira Have Cubs**

* * *

_1 year after Ice Age 4_

* * *

Diego was running trying to find Manny, Ellie and Sid. He had some scary news that scared the hell out of him.

"Diego what's the rush?" Manny asks

"Shira is pregnant", Diego says

"Congratulations", Ellie says smiling

"More to play with", Peaches says

"Well done Diego", Sid says

"You don't get it. I am not cut out to be a father", Diego says

"Sure you are. You will be great", Manny says, "If I could raise a daughter then you can raise your cubs"

"Look how this happened it took as a year to mate. I was being stubborn and didn't admit I loved her till a month ago. I can't do this", Diego says pacing back and forward

"You can do it. You may be stubborn. But when those cubs come you will know it was right", Ellie replies

"I am too old for this", Diego says

"You're not old. You still have years left in you", Sid says

"I am still nervous. What if something goes wrong?" Diego asks

"Have a little faith. I will be fine and so will the cubs", Shira says coming up and nuzzling him

"Congratulations Shira", Ellie says

They all say congratulations.

"Thanks I can't wait to they come", Shira says

"How long is that?" Ellie asks

"About 8 weeks", Shira replies

"We are all here for you so if there is anything you need just come to us", Manny says

"We will. But right now I am hungry. Diego will you go with me?" Shira asks

"I will. See you all later", Diego says as they run off

"I hope he will be alright", Manny says

"He was their when I had Peaches so I am sure he will be fine", Ellie says putting her trunk on his

"You're right. But we will still be there", Manny says

"Of course we will", Ellie replies

"I can't wait to play with them", Peaches says

"When they are old another Peaches", Manning replies

"Of course. Now I am going to play with my friends", Peaches says going away

Manny hoped that Diego didn't lose his head like he did when Ellie was expecting.

* * *

_8 weeks later…_

* * *

"Hurry the babies are going", Diego yells running to where the others were

"Go be with your mate. We don't need to see this. You will be fine", Manny replies

"Diego!" they hear Shira yell

Diego quickly goes back to her side. It takes 2 hours to the first cub came out followed by another, then another, then another, then another, then another and one last one. Shira was exhausted she had given birth to 7 cubs. It was tiring. But she had to clean them.

"Help me clean them", Shira says to Diego

Diego helps Shira clean the cubs clean and helps them find her milk. Shira sighs in relief. The labour was over and she had her kids. They were beautiful they all had rich golden coats. They were perfect.

"Why don't you get your friends?" Shira asks

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" Diego asks

"You will only be gone for a minute. I can survive", Shira replies

Diego runs to his friends.

"Have they come?" Peaches asks excitedly

"Yes. You may come with me and see them", Diego says leading them to Shira and their 7 cubs

"How many are there?" Ellie asks as the walk

"7", Diego says as they reach Shira and the cubs who were still suckling

"Wow. They are perfect", Ellie says

"Good job Diego, Shira they are perfect like Ellie said", Manny says looking at the new additions to their family

"Can I pat one?" Sid asks

"Not yet. They are too little", Diego asks

"Looks like they take after their mother and father", Crash says

"Right hope they don't get their parents tempers", Eddie adds

"We don't have tempers", Diego says outraged

"Yes you do", they all say

"Fine", Diego say says giving up

"How many girls and boys are there?" Ellie asks

"3 boys and 4 girls", Shira replies

"What are their names?" Sid asks

"Rocky for this one", Shira says licking the cub

"Perfect name", Sid says

"Kodi for this one", Diego says licking another

"Jhira for this one", Shira says licking another cub

"Thira for this one", Diego says licking another cub

"Dusty for the one", Shira says licking another cub

"And Thirrin for this one", Diego says licking the last one

"Perfect names", Ellie says, "They are so cute"

"Say hello to you Uncle Sid", Sid says looking at them all

"You're not their Uncle", Diego says

"Let him be as well as Manny, Crush and Eddie and his Aunt Ellie", Shira replies

"Are you sure?" Manny asks

"I am positive", Shira says yawning

"You guys better go. Shira and the cubs need their sleep", Diego says

"We will go and let you rest. We will see you tomorrow", Manny replies

"Good. See you tomorrow", Shira says as they leave

"Go to sleep. I will watch over the cubs", Diego says nuzzling her

"Thank you", Shira says head down and she falls asleep immediately

Diego finally had a family of his own he was so happy. He had a loving mate and now 7 cubs. Life was prefect…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**


End file.
